


In Someone's Bathroom

by traumabird



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumabird/pseuds/traumabird
Summary: Dominic "Dom" Harrison is the school's resident queer. Colson Baker has tormented him for years. But is there more to it than just hatred?
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	In Someone's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this.

So, what had happened was, Rachelle told Amanda that she liked her nails and actually that haircut looked pretty cute on her, and really, she liked how her and all her friends just did their own thing, and if they came to her party on Saturday, she’d make sure no one fucked with them.

“And you… believed her?” Dom said, his arms crossed and his chin resting on the cold metal railing, looking down at Amanda who looked up at him from the stairwell below.

“Well, yeah. She seemed sincere,” Amanda said, taking out her phone to avoid his accusing green eyes.

“Well… I guess I want to get drunk this Saturday. But if your loins get us in trouble, I’m gonna be pissed.”

“My loins?”

“Yeah, because you’re sure as fuck not making this decision with your brain, slag.”

“Come down here and say that, asshole.” 

Dom laughed and darted up to his next class when the bell rang.

*** 

Amanda drove a 2001 Pontiac Firebird in Mystique Teal she’d bought with the money she saved working at the local Halloween store last October. “They paid me cash under the table,” she repeated for the hundredth time at least, ignoring the whirring sound coming from her trans and the scraping sound her breaks made when she pulled up to the curb outside of the Williams’ McMansion.

“Middle America is so… gauche. My God, this is ugly,” Dom said, making a show of stretching as he got out of the car. He’d made a point to wear heaps of eyeliner, dark purple eyeshadow, a ripped pink t-shirt over a fishnet crop top, and white jeans he had to lay down to put on. His boots were the finishing touch, knee high and heavy with two inch platform heels. 

“Keep it to yourself, Oscar Wilde,” Amanda groaned but hooked their arms together, dragging him up the immaculate lawn and through the double doors into a grand foyer with more marble than a Smithsonian museum.

In less than a minute -- record time -- Amanda was swept away by Rachelle and her army of dolls, and much to his surprise, Rachelle slipped her arm around Amanda’s waist in a way that seemed… a little more than friendly.

“Huh,” he said and set about finding alcohol, which wasn’t much of a task. 

Two brimming cups of jungle juice in the span of fifteen minutes later, and he felt like he could actually have fun doing something other than standing in the corner drinking, so he set about exploring how the other half lived. He snuck upstairs, opening doors into studies and bedrooms and even a library, tittering to himself about the extravagant decorating and the ridiculous show of opulence. Really, it explained a lot about Rachelle, and he was rather enjoying himself until he opened the last door on the left down the longest hall. 

There, using the tub as a backrest, was the bane of his existence, his utter tormentor, Colson Baker clutching a mostly empty bottle of Crown Royal and crying. Sobbing, really. Were the scene not so surreal, Dom might've taken an ounce of schadenfreude in it, but it was really just a sad, private thing to walk in on. He tried to shut the door without being noticed, but it turned out, he was rather drunk himself and grace wasn’t exactly his strong suit even when he was sober.

“Dom? Dom Harrison?” Colson said, squinting up at him. “Come… Come in here, man. I want to see you.”

“Oh uh.” It was the last thing he’d expected to hear, so he wasn’t quite sure of what to do. He looked behind him, up and down the hallway, and when he found no signs of Colson's goons lurking in wait, he stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind him for his own safety. He sunk to the floor, cross-legged, and asked, “What are you doing in here, mate?”

“M’just… having a bad night. Lookit this,” Colson said, pointing to the throbbing black eye Dom had noticed right away but wasn’t about to point out. “My dad’s a fucking asshole, man. I didn’t even say nothing… fucking…” 

“Wait, your da' did that?” Dom said, and though it went against his better judgment, got up on his knees to lean closer and have a look. When he wasn’t immediately pummeled, he scooted closer, gently taking Colson’s chin in his hand to turn his head. “You need to get some ice on that, let me go get -- “

“You should stay here,” Colson said, abruptly grabbing Dom by the arm and pulling him in tight.

Dom braced for impact but found himself wrapped in an awkward sort of hug, his cheek on Colson’s chest. He reoriented his legs so they wouldn’t fall asleep and after a moment, took Colson’s hand, surprised to find him squeezing it back. He really was playing with his life here, but it just seemed like Colson… needed, somebody. “Yeah, alright, I’ll stay here. Just uh… tell me about what happened.”

“Y’know, I really like you, Dom,” Colson said instead. His head lolled about until he rested his cheek atop Dom’s manicured coife. “I liked you since I met you, I’m sorry I gotta… be like this. My dad would kill me if he knew. I think he’d really kill me. This was about… not wanting to go to school, so... he’d actually kill me.”

“Hey, hey… calm down a lil, mate. You’ve had a lot to drink.” Gently, he pried the bottle out of Colson’s hand and set it aside. “Your dad sounds like a right asshole. I’m sorry you gotta put up with all of that. Uh, I just don’t…”

“You probably hate me. I’d hate me,” Colson muttered, tipping his head back. “I can’t believe you walked in here. I wanted to see you. Been… thinking about you.”

“Ah, be careful, mate, sounds like you got a crush on me,” Dom teased, looking up to find Colson staring intensely back at him. His eyes certainly were blue. “Wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“He doesn’t want that,” Colson corrected, and before Dom had a chance to say much else, Colson kissed him.

It was smothering, sloppy and wet, and Colson’s hands immediately set about finding Dom’s skin. Dom, for his part, was shocked, but he let it happen, even threw his arms around Colson’s neck because he wasn’t exactly sober, either. Still, he was the one who broke the kiss, breathing heavily onto Colson’s lips. “You’re gonna regret this, mate.”

“Regret not doing it more,” Colson mumbled, setting his mouth to Dom’s neck, biting and sucking hard enough to certainly leave a bruise. “Let me suck you off.”

“Oh, uh…ahh... look, you’re very drunk. You’re… very, very drunk…” 

“I know what I’m doing,” Colson said, but he could hardly keep his eyes open. Dom let him kiss him and tug at his clothes, but after awhile, was just holding him as the whiskey took effect. 

“Yeah. Go to sleep.” Dom stroked his hair. “You need it. We can… you know, if you remember this, we’ll talk about this all later, alright?”

“Don’t leave me,” Colson muttered, so pathetically that Dom complied -- only slipping out of the bathroom when he was sure Colson wouldn’t wake.

\---

He found Amanda by the inground pool and managed to drag her outside so they could start the walk home, as neither were in the state to drive. She kept casting him funny looks until she finally said, “You know, you have a huge hickey on your neck.”

“Wild story. I’ll tell you later,” was all Dom said, hearing again in his mind Don’t leave me.


End file.
